When death is just a tool
by Lady-Fic
Summary: Durante siglos el reinado de terror del Clan de VonRoy se ha visto invencible. Todos los demás clanes obedecen a su estrictas leyes y los humanos viven completamente aterrados. Rehina, hija bastarda de Varther VonRoy, no va a someterse a estas leyes...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto es una historia que me acaba de venir a la cabeza... espero que les guste seguiré subiendo cuendo pueda...

* * *

**Prólogo:La ciudad oscura.**

**L**a noche cayó sobre la oscura fortaleza y poco a poco la luna atravesó las pequeñas ventanas de la torre. Antaño aquel edificio había sido una torre orgullosa que sometió todas las demás tierras. Ahora era sólo una pieza del pasado, una reliquia en decadencia y olvidada. Su tejado enmohecido se había abombado y muchas de las piedras de la muralla exterior se habían caído, dejando sólo pequeños montículos y trozos de muro ennegrecidos. La estructura del castillo se perfilaba por unas paredes sin techo y algunas estaban medio derruidas. El único elemento que daba aún dignidad a aquella fortaleza era la alta torre, que aún se mantenía erguida a pesar de la implacabilidad de los años y relativamente en buen estado.

No muy lejos de aquella estructura del pasado se encontraba un pequeño pueblo bastante activo que celebraba la primera noche de verano con jovialidad. Unos jóvenes estaban en pleno jolgorio cuando otro bastante serio se les acercó con aire desafiante. Al instante los tres muchachos dejaron de bailar y miraron al desconocido con cuiriosidad mientras éste los miraba con superioridad. Finalmente uno de ellos se dispuso a hablar y romper el tenso ambiente que se estaba creando.

-Vamos¿por qué no bailas un poco?, te vendrá bien.-

Sin embargo el otro joven se limitó a dirigirle una mirada severa y de nuevo centró su atención en el chico del medio. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, su voz áspera apenas audible por encima del griterío de la fiesta.

-Tengo entendido que presumís de ser los más valientes del condado. ¿Es eso cierto?-

El más alto se adelantó y se encaró al extraño con rapidez.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?.-

De nuevo el desconocido ignoró a los acompañantes y se fijó en el chico del centro.

-Necesito que me hagaís un trabajo.-

-Lugar. Fecha y objeto.-

El joven del centro había hablado y miraba con avidez al extraño. Cada nuevo trabajo era un reto y no desaprovechaba las oportunidades como la que tenía delante.

-Un cetro de hace dos siglos. Lo necesito para mañana al atardecer...-

-¡Un momento, no hacemos trabajos los días festivos!-

-Cállate Tom, veamos que necesita.-

El más alto de los cautro refunfuñó y dejó que el desconocido terminase de hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-... El cetro es pequeño, dorado y con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.-

-¿Dónde está?-

Un pequeño momento de silencio hizo que los dos amigos del que parecía el líder se mostrasen inquietos e incómodos.

-La fortaleza caída de Surdana.-

Tom lanzó un grito de protesta, su compañero palideció y comenzó a temblar. Sin embargo el joven del centro se mantuvo impasible y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuanto pagas?-

-Si lo tengo al amanecer dos bolsas de oro por cabeza.-

Una sonrisa feroz asomó a los labios del líder del grupo. Los otros dos se miraron alarmados, conocían esa sonrisa a la perfección.

-Pero Jhon, es demasiado peligroso... Surdana...nadie ha vuelto de allí y dicen que no hay nada tampoco...además es fiesta y no tomamos trabajos en fiesta...-

-Dos bolsas de oro por cabeza es más de lo que nos han pagado nunca por sitios más peligrosos y con menos tiempo. Yo voy, y vosotros hacéis lo que queráis. Si os quedáis la recompensa será para mí. Acepto el trato, en este mismo lugar al amanecer.-

Acto seguido Jhon se alejó de la fiesta y se dirigió a su hogar con rapidez. Sus compañeros se miraron molestos y lo siguieron a regañadientes mientras fulminaban al extraño con la mirada. Al poco tiempo se pusieron en marcha hacia la fortaleza mientras repasaban su inventario.

-Ajos, estacas, plata, pistolas, ballesta... Sam tienes el garfio ¿verdad?-

-No hace falta garfio, Surdana se cae a pedazos. Toda la fortaleza fue saqueada, el único lugar al que no pudieron entrar fue la torre, y si no pudieron con escaleras no podremos nosotros con garfios. Buscaremos otra forma...-

-¿Has estado allí antes?-

Jhon sonrió enigmáticamente y se encogió de hombros mientras instaba a su caballo a ir más rápido.

-Por el día lo vi de lejos una vez. Es un montón de piedras rotas, no tiene nada de especial. Hasta ahora no nos hemos encontrado con ninguna criatura que no sea humana. Son todo mentiras y pamplinas y esta no es la excepción, la gente tiene miedo y nosotros no. Ésa es la diferencia.-

-Jhon, dos bolsas de oro es mucho dinero. No nos las ofrecería si no hubiese algo que...-

-Sam, nos las da porque las necesita ahora. Y punto. Mira, ya hemos llegado, dejad los caballos por aquí y coged las cuerdas, cuanto antes terminemos mejor...-

Con rapidez los tres bajaron de la montura y Sam prendió un farolillo con un poco de yesca. Con cuidado de no caer se fueron acercando a la fortaleza y pasaron por una grieta enorme de la muralla. Tom se estremeció al mirar la ciudadela desierta y centró su mirada en la torre mientras Sam maldecía por lo bajo.

-Este sitio me da escalofríos.-

Jhon soltó una carcajada y se dirigió decidido a los pies de la torre. A sus espaldas sus compañeros se apresuraron detrás de él y navez alcanzaron la base de la torre miraron hacia arriba estupefactos por la inmensidad de la antigua estructura. Sam chasqueó la lengua y Jhon empezó a recorrer la estructura. Con una exclamación de júbilo llamó a sus compañeros y les mostró la puerta dela entrada a la torre, sin embargo cuando intentaron abrirla descubrieron que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Haciéndose a un lado Jhon señaló la puerta y Tom se abalanzó sobre ella con el hombro delante. La puerta crujió y cedió ante la brutalidad del hombre y con un montón de polvo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Los amigos sonrieron con picardía y entraron uno tras otro a la torre mientras examinaban su amplio interior. En la base había una sala redonda, con unas mesas y sillas gastadas y marcadas por los años, y en las paredes algunos tapices roídos y muertos. Jhon sonrió con aire triunfados y se adelantó hacia las escaleras. Tom lo siguió con rapidez y los dos comenzaron a subir hasta que llegaron al segundo piso.

Sam se entrtuvo un poco más mirando los tapices y le pareció distinguir un movimiento en las escaleras. Supuso que eran sus amigos y se dispuso a seguirlos cuando una mano gélida le tapó la boca con uan fuerza sobrehumana y otra movía sucabeza a un lado. Su resistencia fue vana y cuando los colmillos atravesaron la piel de su cuello ahogó un grito en la mano del vampiro. A los pocos segundos cayó inerte sobre el suelo de la sala.

Sus compañeros arriba no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que Tom preguntó por Sam. Extrañados por su ausencia, Tom bajó a buscar a su amigo mientras Jhon se quedaba la luz. A mitad de las escaleras Tom sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello y ahogó un grito. Comenzó a rodar por las escleras y al caer se topó con el cuerpo aún caliente de Sam. Unas manos rodearon su cabeza y la torcieron en un ángulo imposible, matándolo en el acto.

Jhon escuchó el grito de su compañero y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó el chasquido del cuello de Tom. Sin poder contenr el temblor de sus manos el joven bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para encontrarse con los cadáveres de sus amigos en el suelo. Jhon ahogó un grito y se giró con rapidez para distinguir una pálida figura a pocos centímetros de él. De sus labios color carmín caían gotas de sangre, sus ojos negros mostraban un monstruo indomable y la belleza de sus facciones aterrorizaba a su espectador. Jhon retrocedió mientras se llevaba una mano a su bolsa, sin embargo no podía controlar el temblor de sus miembros y no logró abrirla, la luz se le cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar. Totalmente aterrorizado empezó a girar sobre sí mismo buscando la figura que había visto antes. Sabía que era una mujer, sabía que había matado a sus amigos y que lo buscaba a él, pero se negaba a aceptar que estviese ante un vampiro.

-¿Quién eres?- No obtuvo respuesta -¡¿Quién eres maldita zorra?! -

Una risa inhumana llegó a los oídos del joven y se orinó encima.

-No son maneras de dirigirse a la anfitriona de est lugar, humano.-La voz suave y aterciopelada llegaba dsede todos los puntos de la habitación y el joven se dejó caer de rodillas.-No teníais ningún derecho a invadir mi casa, además, tengo hambre...-

-Déjame ir, por favor, no volveré jamás...por favor...-

Jhon sintió cerca de él una presencia, sin embargo no pudo distinguir el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-Antes me has hecho una pregunta, te responderé, no veo qué ma lte hará saberlo. Soy Rehina, la Vampiresa sin Tierra.-

Acto seguido Jhon sintió unas manos heladas en su cuello y gritó con fuerza, intentó resistirse, en vano. La vampiresa echó su cabeza a un lado y clavó sus colmillos con fuerza en su cuello. Al poco Jhon empezó a transpirar y Rehina lo soltó un instante antes de romperle el cuello.

Rehina suspiró y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Tomó los cuerpos y los dejó extendidos en un lado de la sala mientras examinaba sus pertenencias. Gruñó cuando sacó los ajos y los soltó con rapidez a la vez que las cruces. La vampiresa frunció el ceño y dejó los cadáveres y las bolsas apilados en un montón. Con un suave gesto de su mano el montón ardió y se consumió en apenas segundos. La vampiresa colocó de nuevo la puerta en su lugar y partió de nuevo escaleras arriba esperando dsecansar aquella noche.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora...comenten porfavor 


	2. Chapter 2

Pido disculpas a la hora de tardar en las actualizaciones, sin embargo ahora que es verano espero poder agilizar las historias bastante.

Gracias por leerme

* * *

**Capitulo primero. **

-Mi señor, la entrega ya se ha efectuado. El impuesto llegará a palacio en unas pocas horas.-

De un gesto de la mano el hombre despidió a su lacayo mientras sus ojos ardían con anticipación. Aquel impuesto era totalmente nuevo, y le había costado muchos dolores de cabeza imponerlo entre las gentes que dominaba. Sonrió al saberse victorioso y se relamió los labios lentamente. Durante siglos había dirigido el clan Von Roy con total libertad, imponiendo su voluntad por medio del terror y la fuerza. Gozaba de grandes capacidades mágicas y una gran habilidad a la hora de dirigir las masas, no en vano había reinado en todo el continente mil años atrás.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar su época dorada, todo el continente estaba a sus pies, poseía todo, absolutamente todo. Tenía una bella esposa y un enorme harén que ocultaba a placer. Poseía cantidades de oro que le habría permitido comprar cinco continentes como el que reinaba, y todos lo adoraban. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años empezó a temer a la muerte, temía perder su gloria, perder todo lo que una vez fue suyo y verse confinado al olvido. Jamás podría descansar en paz al ver caer su reino en manos de algún incompetente, y mucho menos tener que entregar su poder a quien fuese.

El nacimiento de su primogénito calmó su ánimo, sabía que podría dejar su reino sobre él, y que no caería en el olvido. Sin embargo su hijo no compartía las mismas ideas que su padre, defendía el poder del pueblo y criticaba el abuso excesivo de poder. La tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo en el alma del rey.

En un viaje diplomático escuchó hablar de seres inmortales, seres que, a cambio de su vida y su alma, obtenían la vida eterna y jamás envejecía. A su regreso encontró en una pequeña aldea una bella mujer, y la deseó al instante. Aquella noche tomó por la fuerza lo que deseaba, y al día siguiente regresó a palacio mientras ordenaba a sus sacerdotes a investigar sobre los rumores que había percibido. Éstos se alertaron y le advirtieron, aquellos poderes eran propios de magia negra. Todos murieron a los pocos días.

No fueron ellos los únicos en caer bajo las manos del rey. Su propio hijo, y su mujer, fueron asesinados al no compartir las mismas ideas que él. El reino se ensombreció durante treinta días con sus treinta noches, y cuando el sol volvió a salir encontraron cuerpos secos en palacio, doncellas y cortesanos vacíos, desviscerados.

El rey había desaparecido.

Varther Von Roy sonrió con melancolía al recordar el último mes que ocupó el trono de palacio. Después de matar a su mujer y su hijo intentó invocar al diablo. Ante él se apareció una criatura bella, un dios a sus ojos humanos, pálida y fría. Ésta sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos afilados, y ambos firmaron un pacto. El rey recibiría la inmortalidad, y él a cambio le daría el palacio.

Después de aquel incidente Varther persiguió y asesinó a aquél que lo convirtió en vampiro, y comenzó a reclutar gente sobre la cual formar un glorioso imperio en la sombra. Con el paso de los años se convirtió en el señor del clan reinante, y todos los otros clanes le rendían tributo. No satisfecho con ellos, sometió pequeñas aldeas bajo su poder, y con el tiempo logró introducir sus redes en palacio.

Ahora había reclamado la entrega de doscientas jóvenes, hijas de nobles. Las que él considerase aptas pasarían a formar parte de su clan, como sus damas, y las que no, suplicarían no haber nacido jamás.

Rehina se levantó con pesadez y cerró con suavidad su viejo ataúd. Abrió la ventana ligeramente para cerciorarse de que era de noche e inhaló el fresco aire de la noche. Ya no podía sentir el calor del sol, lo sabía, sin embargo había tomado sus propias decisiones a lo largo de su vida y tenía un objetivo mayor que cumplir.

La noche anterior la intrusión fue totalmente inesperada y pensó que tal vez había sido descubierta por algún clan enemigo. Afortunadamente sólo eran humanos, y saciaron el hambre que empezaba a quitarle el sueño. Odiaba alimentarse y por ello intentaba aplazar todo el tiempo que podía sus comidas, sin embargo tarde o temprano debía rendirse a sus necesidades vitales. Los jóvenes de la noche anterior le evitaron moverse y exponerse, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en la torre y quería salir.

Descendió despacio las escaleras y se fijó entonces en la puerta rota. Con un suspiro y un movimiento de sus manos la volvió a colocar en su lugar, sin molestarse en fortificarla. Hacerlo sólo haría más obvia su presencia. La vampiresa salió y olfateó el aire, había caballo en algún lugar del bosque, habían sudado y uno estaba herido. Probablemente los lobos los habían encontrado y los animales habían roto las ataduras.

Rehina dudó un instante antes de dirigirse a la búsqueda de los animales, siempre le había gustado montar a caballo. Los encontró en un claro del bosque, temblorosos, uno de ellos sangraba abundantemente por un costado y ella no podría hacer nada. Otro yacía en el suelo, y un tercero la miraba como analizando sus movimientos. La vampiresa se sintió de inmediato atraída por el bello animal negro y se acercó a él con paso resuelto, mas éste e alejó tembloroso. DE un movimiento rápido y ágil la vampiresa se situó a su lado y posó la palma de su mano en él. El animal tembló levemente y se tranquilizó al instante. Rehina montó con habilidad mientras dejaba atrás la fortaleza en ruinas de Surdana.

La vampiresa cabalgó sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo, y después dejó que la montura la guiase a placer. Ella, a pesar de ser lo que era, no tenía familia, clan según su especie. Toda su raza vivía bajo el poder de Varther, e incluso la humana estaba cayendo en sus garras siempre ávidas de sangre y dolor. La vampiresa frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. Varther era un monstruo mucho antes de convertirse en No muerto, y ahora era simplemente una personificación de la maldad en la tierra. La vampiresa sabía que tenían cosas en común y ello la incomodaba. Varther era su padre, al fin y al cabo. Ese pensamiento la alteró más todavía, sin embargo su rostro se mantuvo impasible y no permitió que su rostro mostrase el más mínimo atisbo de ira. Su madre le había enseñado a actuar, y ella vivía siendo actriz. Debía ser un monstruo con aquello que invadían su espacio, mostrarse impasible cada vez que estaba cerca de algún humano, y ser invisible para el resto de su especie.

Y todo ello para cumplir su objetivo.

Ella, hija de una paisana vejada por el rey por un estúpido deseo carnal, había odiado a su progenitor desde el mismo momento que aprendió a decir papá. Su madre tuvo que luchar por las dos puesto que nadie quiso brindarle apoyo, todos pensando que era una meretriz indigna de cualquier tipo de ayuda. Resignadas a su suerte, Rehina creció cercana a su madre, y ambas se apoyaban firmemente.

Cuando Rehina cumplió los quince años su madre le desveló sus orígenes, y lo que pasó en palacio durante el mes Oscuro. Desde aquel mismo día Rehina juró encontrar a su padre, y matarlo con sus propias manos. Su madre falleció tres años después, y Rehina partió para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Meses más tarde encontró a un vampiro, el cual le desveló el secreto del Rey Negro, y Rehina supo que jamás lograría vencerle con sus armas de mortal. La joven perdonó la vida del vampiro si éste la convertía en un miembro de su raza. Ambos colaboraron durante una temporada, hasta que el vampiro cayó en las garras de Varther y éste lo mató. Rehina pasó a partir de ahí a huir y a refugiarse de su propia raza y evitó el contacto con cualquier tipo de ser vivo, cayendo en las sombras y esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

Sin embargo ella era una mujer de acción y llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo, sabía que tenía que actuar y pronto, y que para ello necesitaba aliados, algo que no había tenido jamás.

El caballo llegó a una pequeña aldea y Rehina dedujo que los jóvenes provenían de aquel lugar. Desmontó con rapidez y dejó que el caballo llegase solo al establo, llegar en el animal de otra persona levantaría demasiadas sospechas que no quería tener que sofocar. Se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de su capa y se fundió entre las sombras hasta llegar a la taberna más cercana.

Allí esperaba encontrar información.

* * *

Un saludo.

comenten


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dos: Movimiento.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió ligeramente, sólo unos instantes, y volvió a cerrarse con suavidad. Una figura esbelta fue engullida por las sombras, pasando totalmente desapercibida ante el mismo portero, pero no ante un par de ojos ávidos que centellearon cuando la vieron aparecer. La taberna olía a sudor, a humanidad, un olor que alteraba profundamente a Rehina. Y estaba repleta de hombres que gritaban, maldecían y blasfemaban mientras se emborrachaban y manoseaban a las jóvenes que les servían la bebida.

En una esquina unas figuras trapicheaban, quizá información, y la vampiresa se acercó deslizándose sin problemas entre la multitud. Nadie podía sentirla puesto que su cuerpo estaba muerto, no desprendía calor y su olor era demasiado sutil para los sentidos normales de los humanos. Sin hacer ruido la vampiresa se pegó a la pared y centró toda su atención en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre ambos.

-''La entrega es esta noche, doscientas, ni una más ni una menos.

-No me puedo creer que se crean que van a ser cortesanas-

-Son nobles, creen que así ganarán el favor del rey. Mandan a su hijas orgullosos...si supieran lo que les espera...-

-No todos las han mandado.-

-Claro que sí, todos le temen.-

-¿A quién?-

-Ya sabes... el verdadero gobernador de estas tierras...-

-Sólo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos. ¿Qué hará con las doncellas? ¿Y con las que no lo son?-

-Todas lo son.-

-No, no todas. Algunos nobles se olieron el pastel e intercambiaron a sus hijas por las de otros. La hija mayor del molinero está entre ellas, sin ir más lejos. Los obligaron.-

-¿Dónde?-

-Surdana.-''

Los ojos de Rehina se abrieron de par en par y frunció el ceño profundamente. ¿Casualidad?, ¿La habrían descubierto?. De nuevo la voz áspera de los desconocidos llamó su atención.

-''Ese lugar está maldito.''

-No, en la fortaleza no. Allí ya no va nadie, son sólo piedras mohosas. La entrega se hará en el valle, no hay muchos guardias, los suficientes para evitar que se escapen. No esperan ataques por lo visto.''-

Acto seguido una pequeña bolsa tintineante apareció en la mesa. Uno de los hombres se recostó sobre su asiento y una sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro.

-''Pagas bien.-

-Cuando la información es buena.-

-¿Vas a...''-

Una tercera figura apareció entonces y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la otra. En ese momento se levantó, acercó el dinero a su informador y se dispuso a abandonar la taberna. La figura que lo había alertado parecía incómoda, miraba a un lado y a otro y sus hombros estaban tensos. Rehina pudo oler el nerviosismo, y escuchó los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Lo envidió al instante, su corazón ya no latía. Ambas figuras salieron de la taberna y la vampiresa frunció el ceño. No la habían descubierto, sin embargo ella sí podía asestar un golpe interrumpiendo la entrega. La cólera de Varther sería implacable, pero doscientas niñas volverían a su casas. Para Rehina la decisión era simple, sin embargo las consecuencias eran demasiado peligrosas. Si la entrega no se efectuaba quizá se lanzasen patrullas de búsqueda para encontrar a los atacantes. Quizá entrase en la fortaleza caída de Surdana y descubriesen su ataúd. Quizá se adentrasen en los bosques, y en el caso más probable los propios humanos pagarían las consecuencias. Si entraban en la fortaleza podría hacer desaparecer su ataúd y sus pertenencias con rapidez, no tenía muchas cosas que preservar y estaba acostumbrada a actuar y a huir sigilosamente. Tenía tiempo más que de sobra.

Pero si la ira de Varther caía sobre los humanos... La vampiresa cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Los humanos eran simples daños colaterales, no interferían en su objetivo, y su objetivo no dependía de ellos. Algo más convencida Rehina se decidió y salió de la taberna para prepararse. Se deslizó sin hacer ruido por las calles de la aldea hasta que se encontró totalmente a solas y se quitó la capucha con suavidad. El viento cambió y Rehina pudo oler a un humano, cerca, demasiado cerca.

La vampiresa se giró en seco y clavó sus ojos negros sobre la corpulenta figura que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. Se había acercado demasiado para cualquier persona normal. Aquél no era un simple paisano, aquél cazaba miembros de su raza.

Sin decirse nada ambos contrincantes se miraron desafiantes. Rehina se mostró altanera, orgullosa. Tal y como debía ser su papel. El hombre la miró fijamente y desenvainó una espada. La vampiresa pudo oler una presencia humana más en la zona, y supo que ambos eran los que habían salido de la taberna con anterioridad. La habían visto.

El hombre hizo ademán de atacarla, esperan asustar a su oponente, mas Rehina se mantuvo inmóvil, analizando sus movimientos con ojo crítico mientras intentaba ubicar con exactitud al otro humano. No parecían ser una amenaza seria, pero sabía que no debía subestimar a sus oponentes. La voz del hombre que estaba delante de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-''¿Dónde está tu marca chupasangre?-''

Rehina lo miró, claramente ofendida, y se limitó a apretar los labios mientas alzaba la barbilla.

-''No importa, puedo adivinar la escoria a la que perteneces. Tu capa es buena, parece impermeable. No tienes joyas... Tienes unos aros de oro por pendientes... y eres orgullosa como el demonio mismo. No encajas en ningún perfil... pero todo lo malo se pega. Tu pelo es rojo, como el de ese bastardo de Von Roy. Pienso sacarte las entrañas y colgarlas de su puerta principal.''-

Rehina no pudo evitar sonreír divertida antes el comentario de aquél engreído. Von Roy desconocía su existencia, poco importaba todo aquello.

-''¿Te ríes? Pienso borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, bruja endemoniada.''

Acto seguido la sonrisa desapareció y el hombre cargó contra ella. Rehina suspiró y dejó que se acercase lo suficiente, para alejarse de un salto con elegancia. De nuevo se encontraban separados por la misma distancia. El desconocido volvió a cargar contra ella y de nuevo Rehina se alejó, sin embargo en aquella ocasión al tocar el suelo una cruz cayó sobre ella. El hombre que faltaba se encontraba sobre ella intentando abrir un frasco con agua. Rehina saltó de nuevo y puso más distancia entre ellos, mientras se deshacía con rapidez de la cruz y la tiraba a los tejados de los edificios. Alzó la barbilla con superioridad y miró desafiante a ambos hombres.

-''Jugaís sucio.-

-Tú no tienes valores, monstruo. -''

Rehina entonces mostró sus dientes, sus colmillos crecieron con rapidez y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad dorada mientras se arrancaba la capa de un tirón. Un vestido blanco, elegante y simple, apareció de debajo y la vampiresa se preparó para lanzar su propio ataque. Se abalanzó con rapidez sobre el hombre armado y de un golpe le arrebató la espada. Cayó con suavidad sobre el suelo mientras medía sus posibilidades de vencer sin necesidad de matarlos. Se arriesgaba mucho dejándolos vivos. No todos los vampiros eran pelirrojos, y pronto tendría que huir de nuevo.

-''No tienes marca...-

-Eso no importa David, puede que la tenga escondida. No bajes la guardia...-

-No tiene marca. Debería brillar si está a medio transformarse. Ésta no la quieren ni en su casa.-''

Su oponente la miró con sorna y sonrió mientras terminaba su frase. Rehina rugió, sin embargo prefirió mantenerse en secreto, ellos intentaban descifrar su identidad y ella no les daría el placer.

David desenvainó entonces una daga y se lanzó sobre ella. Rehina no se movió, puesto que sabía que aquello sólo era una maniobra de distracción y lanzó la espada a los pies de su atacante. Éste se trabó con ella y cayó al suelo de bruces mientras Rehina y le había quitado la daga y se sentaba sobre su espalda, colocando la daga con suavidad sobre su cuello.

-''Zorra...''-

-''¡Espera!''-

Rehina miró entonces al otro hombre y le mostró sus colmillos, marcando una distancia de seguridad.

-''No queremos hacerte daño... Esto es sólo pro dinero...Necesitamos comida...''-

La vampiresa frunció el ceño mientras intentaba desvelar la verdad en las palabras del desconocido. Dudó un instante y el cuerpo que estaba bajo ella desapareció. En pocos segundos se encontró sobre el suelo, boca arriba y con David sujetando sus bazos con una mano, mientras que con la otra apoyaba una estaca de madera sobre su pecho. Sonreía maliciosamente.

-''Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién demonios eres?''-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo tres: Pasos.

-''Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién demonios eres?''-

Rehina bufó, la habían engañado como a una niña, y ella había mostrado debilidad, algo que le estaba vetado. Sus ojos entonces adquirieron el color del oro, mientras dejaba que su poderes fluyesen por su pequeño cuerpo muerto. Sentía cada poro de la arena del camino en su espalda, y podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos del corazón de los dos hombres que la estaban atacando. En ese momento clavó la mirada en su atacante y lo sintió estremecerse ligeramente sobre ella, pudo oler miedo, sin embargo otro sentimiento se apoderó de ella, y supo que no podría mantener la transformación durante mucho tiempo sin perder el control, puesto que estaba sedienta.

-''Soy la primera en oler tu miedo.''

David soltó una maldición al sentir que unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás, la vampiresa había desaparecido literalmente de su campo de visión, y cuando vio los blancos e inmaculados brazos rodear su cintura comprendió que él era ahora la presa. Sintió frío en un oreja, y supo que su enemiga esta oliendo su cuello, no esperaba encontrar a alguien con tanto poder en un pueblo tan alejado, y no había tomado la infusión correcta en la taberna. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias, y probablemente lo haría con su vida.

La pelirroja pudo oler la sangre de su enemigo fluir bajo su cuello y deseó beberla, saciar la sed que la estaba consumiendo. Estaba perdiendo el control, y tan rápido como había invocado sus poderes los rechazó, separándose del cazador con brusquedad e imponiendo una distancia más que prudencial entre ella y los otros dos hombres. Aún sentía el calor del humano en sus brazos, y la sed que le oprimía la garganta, mas pudo respirar con dificultad al mismo tiempo que la sensación de necesidad se desvanecía lentamente.

David había sentido el abrazo de la muerte hacía tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo antes, y aún estaba conmovido por la experiencia cuando sintió que ya nada lo sujetaba y se balanceó hasta casi caer al suelo. Con pasos temblorosos se mantuvo erguido y buscó a la vampiresa entre las casas, la localizó a bastante distancia, y pudo ver que respiraba con dificultad, y lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y compasión a la vez. Era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de experiencia, y se inquietó aún más cuando comprendió que la vampiresa se había negado a matarlo, teniendo en cuenta que él lo habría hecho segundos antes sin dudar de haber tenido la oportunidad.

-''¡David!''

Su compañero lo llamaba desde el tejado, sin embargo no se atrevía a despegar la vista de la criatura que le acababa de perdonar la vida, había escuchado historias de vampiros que jugaban con sus presas antes de desmembrarlas y despedazarlas, para luego dejarlas morir al sol.

-''¿Esto es un juego para ti eh?, ¡No eres más que un monstruo, como todos los otros! No eres nada, ¡No eres más que otro Varther...''

No pudo terminar la frase, unos gélidos dedos le rodeaban la garganta y sus palabras se ahogaron antes de salir de su boca. Delante de él un bello y pétreo rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo, y los negros ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

''Si quieres mantener la cabeza puesta y el cuerpo con vida no vuelvas a compararme jamás con ese maldito hijo del demonio... No eres más que un estúpido y orgulloso humano que se cree un dios por beber drogas y matar a seres menores... En el fondo no eres mejor que nosotros, la diferencia es que tú sigues vivo, y nosotros no.''

La vampiresa lo soltó entonces, aún taladrándolo con la mirada, recuperando el control de sí misma lentamente. Le temblaban las manos, y no había nada que desease más que separar la cabeza del cuerpo del humano que tenía delante, para así saciar su ira, y la sed que la seguía atormentando. Bufó ofendida y alzó la barbilla mientras desafiaba a su oponente, sin embargo cuando intentó ubicar al otro humano no fue capaz y se sintió en peligro, no sin motivos, pues el otro cazador lanzó un frasco con agua directamente a sus pies. Rehina a penas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás, sin embargo algunas gotas le habían salpicado en un brazo y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. Retrocedió varios pasos y se ocultó entre las sombras mientras esperaba que sus heridas se curasen lentamente.

David se apoyó en su compañero y buscó a la pelirroja, todo lo confundía una y otra vez.

''¿Quién eres?''

''David, escúchame.''

El susurro de su compañero atrajo la atención del cazador, y escuchó sin despegar los ojos de la sombra que se correspondía con la vampiresa. Sabía que sus heridas se curarían con rapidez y no les quedaba más agua bendita.

''Hay rumores de una...'' Entonces bajó la voz lo máximo posible, en un vano intento de ocultar sus palabras a los agudos oídos de la enemiga. '' renegada''

David abrió los ojos profundamente, sin embargo pudo percibir movimiento en la sombra y se preparó para otro ataque mientras le seguían dando información.

''Dicen que odia a su propia raza, escúchame bien porque podría sernos muy útil, y más aún teniendo en cuenta el poder que posee. Ésta no es una esclava cualquiera, ésta es fuerte... quién sabe...''

La pelirroja había desaparecido de su línea de visión, y David sintió que sus ojos se clavaban en su nuca. Estaba claro que la habían enfurecido profundamente y aquella vez no les perdonaría la vida. Renegada o no, era su enemiga y no podían bajar la guardia. David se giró con rapidez, tirando a su compañero al suelo, y se encontró con los fríos ojos de la vampiresa. Ésta flexionó las piernas ligeramente y David supo que no tendría otra oportunidad.

''Espera, podemos ayudarte...''

Lo había dejado acabar la frase, lo cual mostraba que había captado su interés.

''Nuestro objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo..''

''¿Cómo sabes que puedes fiarte de mí?''

David sonrió levemente y adoptó una postura más relajada, obviando el hecho de que la vampiresa lo seguía mirando con hostilidad.

''Porque podías haberme matado tres veces y no lo has hecho ninguna.''

''Eso no significa nada''

La voz de Rehina era fría, afilada, áspera, sin embargo no estaba cargada de odio como segundos antes, David sabía que estaba ganando la negociación.

''Entonces supongo que tendré que confiar en ti.''

Lentamente unos segundos se escurrieron entre ambas facciones y finalmente Rehina se irguió completamente, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad agradable, casi amistosa. La vampiresa nunca antes había contado con ningún tipo de ayuda, y quizá aquellos humanos podrían serle útiles a la hora de interceptar el cargamento de doncellas y paisanas que iban a morir cruelmente. El golpe supondría manifestar una rebeldía que hasta ahora parecía inexistente, pero las sospechas no caerían sobre ella, sino sobre los humanos. El partido era bueno, y no perdía nada intentándolo.

''Llámame Rehina''

La sonrisa de David se amplió entonces y antes la incrédula mirada de su compañero efectuó una sutil reverencia.

''David, para serviros. Éste es Antonio, mi guía.''

''Sé que planeáis interceptar el envío, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, nos vemos en el valle de Surdana. Yo os encontraré.''

Las últimas palabras de la vampiresa no fueron más que un mero suspiro, puesto que ya no había nadie en el callejón. Ambos se miraron confusos y David sonrió levemente, mientras que Antonio parecía enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

''No te fíes de ella, podría ser una espía...''

''No lo es.''

''¿Cómo lo sabes?''

''Simplemente lo sé, ella no es como ellos.''

''Otra vez te estás confundiendo con una cara bonita. Recuerda qué es, su naturaleza la pide matar, no olvides eso nunca.''

''Si es así, ¿por qué no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿por qué parecía tan ofendida cuando la comparé a los Von Roy? Cualquiera de su raza lo consideraría un halago.''

''No lo sé, David, pero no bajes la guardia y prepárate para cualquier posibilidad. Esta noche estamos vivos y aún no sé muy bien por qué.''

Las dos figuras montaron entonces a sus respectivas monturas y desaparecieron bajo el manto de la noche, dirigiéndose a la antigua fortaleza de Surdana. Uno sonreía plácidamente, otro suspiraba preocupado.

Mientras tanto una vampiresa acariciaba su brazo aún enrojecido y se mantenía profundamente alerta.

Daría su primer golpe aquella noche.


End file.
